


And you play who you need to play

by FanTitan



Series: Smiling through the pain [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Jared needs a hug, Jealousy, M/M, sorta a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Jared has had a crush on Evan Hansen since forever. But Connor asked Evan on a date and Evan agreed happily. Jared is now heartbroken.... What does Connor have that he does not?





	And you play who you need to play

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Dear Evan Hansen characters they belong to their creators.

 

Jared marched into his empty house and banged the door shut. He no longer cared. He stomped up the stairs and threw his bag haphazardly on the floor. He flopped on his bed and let all of it out. He began to drown in tears. They poured out like a river. The memory playing over and over again in his head.

 

-FLASHBACK-

Jared contentedly walked through the halls to Evan's locker. The weekend had been nice. He had daydreamed of Evan that morning. He thought about how cute Evan was when he blushed, or when his eyes lit up when he was talking about trees, or how he would tell people that they were wrong about Jared when they insulted him. Evan was his best friend and he hoped that maybe one day, they could be more.

When Jared approached Evan's locker he was greeted by an energetic and excited Evan. “Hey Evan. Are you excited to see me? The insanely cool Jared Kleinman?” He asked asked in a teasing way. Evan chuckled before he shook his head. “You’ll never guess what happened.” Evan beamed.

“What happened?” Jared asked truly curious. “Connor asked me out! And we went on a date! And he asked me to go on another this Wednesday!” Jared felt something stab his heart. “Oh.” was all he could manage out. He felt tears began to build up and he knew if he didn’t leave quickly they would pour.

“Thats nice. I am happy for you. I have to get to class, but i’ll talk to you soon.” He forced out before he walked down the hall, away from Evan. He rushed into the nearest bathroom and sunk to the floor of a stall. He took deep breaths. He forced his pain down as he was so accustomed to doing. Connor fucking Murphy. The jerk who was a bully and soulless monster. _What did Connor have that he didn’t?_

-END FLASHBACK-

Jared asked himself this now too. What made Connor Murphy, of all people, appealing? _He’s thin...he’s tall..maybe it’s the bad boy thing. Maybe it’s because Connor can draw well and can stand up for himself...I can’t._ Jared thought through his tears. _Maybe if I wasn’t so weak...or pathetic….or ugly…_ Jared couldn’t stop himself from thinking these things. His whole life he had thought this and now that was all he could hear. _You're selfish. You should be happy for Evan._ He was supposed to be, but it hurt. He had gone the whole school day feeling numb and was happy he could now think it through. _Just be happy for him,_  was Jared's conclusion.

 

\---  
The next day at school he sat next to Evan, Connor, Zoe, and Alana at lunch, like usual. He tried to ignore how gay Alana and Zoe and Connor and Evan were acting. _This is why a group of 5 never works...one always gets cut out….And for now...it will always be me._ Jared thought. But he could no longer could care. He would grow used to it, just like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING  
> Please let me know if you would like to see more of this series. :)


End file.
